Blood Drive
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: The gang decides to donate blood. Somebody is afraid of needles. Somebody is afraid of blood. Humorous ONESHOT.


**Title:** Blood Drive

**Pairing:** None

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** The gang decides to donate blood. Somebody is afraid of needles. Somebody is afraid of blood. Humorous oneshot.

**Author's Note:** This was inspired by my own donation of blood yesterday. Everyone who can donate should, unless of course, you're like Tommy and Adam. LOL

**Special Dedication:** To pinkywriter, I probably wouldn't have written this if we hadn't been talking about donation.

Tommy shut his locker door, and walked over to Aisha and Kat. "Hey, what's with the Red Cross van out front?" He asked as he opened Kat's locker with a 'bang' and a snap.

"Blood Drive today, from one to three, they're a desperate need for blood," Kat replied, taking her books out of her locker. "Thanks," she told Tommy as she shut the door.

"Blood Drive? Like needles, and…uh…stuff?" Tommy asked, looking slightly pale.

"Yes, that's usually how they get your blood," Aisha responded, looking up at him. "Tommy, are you feelin' alright? You look a little pale."

Tommy nodded, "Sure, I'm fine," he replied as the bell rang. "Oooh, lets head to class ladies."

As time passed, the group met in the cafeteria for lunch, grabbing their food and heading out to the stairs to enjoy the nice spring breezes. "Did you see the fliers for the Blood Drive?" Rocky asked as they all sat down.

"Yeah, I'm going down after lunch. They are in a dire need for type O, and as genetics would have it, I fit the bill in that category," Billy replied, taking a drink of his orange juice. "We should all donate."

Tommy and Adam looked up, their sandwiches midway to their mouths. "All of us…" Tommy trailed off.

"Donate?" Adam picked up, his face looking as pale as Tommy's white shirt. "Blood?"

Kat laughed, "Well, what else would you donate at a blood drive?" She looked at the two of them, "Oooh, you guys aren't scared of a few needles now are you?"

"I'm not scared of anything," Tommy replied quickly, though his face was one again pale.

"Me either," Adam put in.

"Great! Then you guys can meet us after sixth period, we'll all go down together." Aisha said tossing an apple back and forth in her hands. She got up, "Come on Rocky, we have to see Ms. Appleby before lunch is over." Rocky got up and followed her, waving to the rest of the group.

"Katherine, I believe I require your assistance in transporting our science project into the lab before the bell rings, signifying the starting of said class," Billy said as he stood up as well, offering Kat a hand up.

"See you guys after sixth," Kat said with a smile as she walked off.

"Hey Adam," Tommy said when they were the last two there.

"Yeah Tommy."

"You scared of needles?"

"Terrified," Adam replied, looking over at him. "You?"

"Blood creeps me out man."

"What'd we get ourselves into?" Adam said with a sigh as the bell rang and they got up, heading for class.

After sixth period, the gang met up at Billy's locker, everyone was there except Adam, and Tommy. "Have you guys seen Tommy and Adam?" Aisha asked.

"Not since lunch, they were both looking pretty pale though, maybe they got sick," Rocky suggested.

"I think they're scared to donate," Kat replied with a smile, "that's probably why they were so pale earlier."

"There they are!" Billy pointed down the hallway, where Tommy and Adam were trying to slink around a corner, trying to avoid being seen by their comrades. "Tommy! Adam!"

"You and your hair, if you had short hair, we could have gotten away," Adam grumbled to him as they turned around, smiling at the guys. "Hey, we thought we were late, so we were just going to um… uh…"

"Meet you guys at the gym, that's where they donation station is set up, right?" Tommy picked up smoothly, thought he was shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Then why were you going down the corridor to the cafeteria, not the gym?" Kat asked, a smirk on her lips.

"I…uh… I'm still new, don't know the lay out of the school yet," Adam said quickly.

"Right. And Tommy's excuse?" Billy asked; an amused expression on his face.

"I… um… I was following him," Tommy said, pointing to Adam.

"You guys weren't trying to get out of donating were you?" Aisha asked, trying to fight the giggles that were threatening to bubble up.

"Who? Us?" Tommy asked, pointing between him and Adam, "Of course not."

"Why would we do something like that?" Adam asked innocently.

"Maybe because you guys ARE scared of needles," Rocky replied, snickering slightly.

"We are NOT afraid of needles!" Adam and Tommy replied at the same time.

"Well, then lets go guys, we don't want to miss it," Kat said, linking her arm through Tommy's, steering him down the right hallway.

"Right, of course not," Tommy said weakly.

"You know, it's okay to be scared of needles ya know," Aisha said as she pulled Adam down the hallway.

"I'm not scared," Adam protested weakly.

"Well, here we are," Kat said cheerfully. She let go of Tommy's arm and looked around at the multiple chairs that were laid out in the gymnasium.

"Let's go," Aisha said as she let go of Adam and walked up to stand beside Kat.

Rocky walked up to the sign in booth to grab the forms they'd need. He came back, and looked at them, "Guys, where did Adam and Tommy go?"

Tommy and Adam had walked into the gym, standing behind the group; trying not too look around at what was going on in front of them. "We can do this" Tommy whispered to Adam.

"Right," Adam said with a nod. As Rocky walked off, Adam looked up just in time to see one of the nurses poke a needle into one of their classmates arms, "I can't do this…" he said, eyes rolling back into his head as he fainted.

Tommy looked up as Adam fainted, "What…" he trailed off, at the first sight of blood running down the tube, he paled and dropped to the floor, passing out right next to Adam.

Kat turned around, "They were right…" she trailed off and doubled over, laughter ringing through the gym. "They fainted! Guys they fainted!" She said between bouts of laughter. The rest of the gang joined in, laughing as they knelt down to aid their friends.

**Author's Note2:** Hopefully this will hold you guys over for a little, school has been brutal and I don't know when I'm going to have time to update Long Stories, The Return, or Events Directly Following. I will try to have an update next week, but I can't make any promises.


End file.
